Locked Out of Heaven
by TheWinterMe
Summary: Sing (2016). With their busy schedule lately, Johnny and Ash have to find the time to spend Valentine's Day together. Johnny x Ash.


_A/N: I just had to write some Johnny x Ash for Valentine's Day! Inspiration grew from a cute V-Day prompt on Tumblr, as well as a cheesy love song. Enjoy :)_

* * *

"I'm not sure if they're a secret admirer, or a stalker…but at least they have good taste in gifts." Ash rambled nonchalantly, small paws holding a couple of CD's for him. "How'd they know these are my favorite bands? No one knows!" The porcupine bounced in her seat with joy as Johnny chuckled across from her. "My fans are great," she winked, putting them back in the gift bag and setting them aside.

The couple had decided on an impromptu late night chat, not minding their busy schedule that day. It had been a few weeks since they've seen each other in person. Out of both of them, Ash gained popularity fast within the theater, and her career as a musician thrived within months. Still, her theater family supported her, and continued cheering for the best. Ash felt fortunate to have them by her side. Unlike before, she never felt alone.

Johnny peered over her shoulder, pointing at the red heart balloons in the back.

"What about those?"

"Oh," Ash swiveled around, "those were from my manager. He must've felt bad about planning my concert on Valentine's Day," she sighed at Johnny.

On special occasions, they would have planned something together. Usually, a movie marathon at her place while devouring an abundance of desserts. But this year, they had to be creative because of scheduling conflict.

"Yeah, but you're having fun. Right?" The tired porcupine shifted to tuck her legs underneath her, pulling the over-sized sweater over her knees.

"Of course!" Tiny fingers twirled a quill in place, leaning over the keyboard. She recalled the endless amount of hours she endured for rehearsal, sleep being the only thought in her mind. "What about you?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Any fun gifts? Buster told me about a little groupie you have going on." Ash arched a brow at the mention of them, eyes narrowing.

The gorilla hunched his shoulders, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"They just like the songs I sing. I wouldn't say they're…"

"…Obsessed with you?" she finished with a smirk.

"Ash!" He felt his face go unpleasantly warm, knowing very well his girlfriend was only teasing. As she told him in numerous occasions, it was fun to make him flustered. A game she enjoyed. Whether Ash was joking, or not, he didn't seem to mind.

"It's fine, Johnny." She tilted her Mac Book a bit, snickering at his pout. "You have your fans, and I have mine." Johnny lowered his arm, gesturing behind his computer.

"I did get some cookies, flowers, and cards after my photo-shoot this morning," he informed. "That's pretty much it."

"Did you eat the cookies?"

"...Was I not supposed to?"

Ash rolled her eyes.

"I'm just being cautious," she waved her hand, jade colored sleeve swallowing her arm, "because there are tons of crazy fangirls these days."

"Oh." He glanced around his room, catching the crumb filled box in his wastebasket and placing a hand over his stomach. "Well, I don't feel funny." The punk rocker playfully rolled her eyes once more.

Conversing late into the night, the singers shared presents they received from their loyal fans. From raspberry filled chocolates to strange love poems, they enjoyed laughing with one another.

"Wanna see what else I got?"

Johnny nodded happily while Ash reached by her feet, pulling out another gift bag. She glanced at the tag, eyes quickly lighting up.

"Oh, these are from my number one fans!" Removing the red tissue paper, she excitedly tossed the bag on the floor. "Those girls always give me the best stuff." She smiled at the cream colored scarf in her paws, feeling the soft cashmere. Wrapping it around her shoulders, Ash showed it off. "Perfect, right?"

He gave her a thumbs up.

"Seems rather cozy."

"They always have something for me after the end of my shows." Blue locked at the fuzzy material, recalling their giggling greeting as they surrounded her.

He adjusted his seat. "Do they go to every one of your concerts?"

"Yup. I always send them a message when I'm touring. Only because they asked me to."

"That's sweet, Ash." He caught her revealing shoulder before quickly removing his gaze.

"So," Ash placed her hands on the desk of her hotel room. "What did you get me?" Her flashing grin made him bashful, again. Still, he returned her smile.

"Depends. Did you get me anything?"

Ash scoffed.

"Um, yeah, me being awake at two in the morning is your gift. I should be sleeping right now."

He laughed alongside her.

"You _are_ three hours ahead of me," he agreed.

"I'm joking, Johnny."

"I thought you were."

Glancing away, she mumbled, "I do have something for you..."

"Is it my sweater?" he cheerfully asked. "You know I've been missing it ever since you took it."

Ash clicked her tongue.

"What are you talking about?" She clutched over the faded thunderbolt symbol. "This is mine." She bit her lip at his swooning chuckle, not stopping herself from gawking at his exposed broad chest.

Johnny reached down, setting an acoustic guitar across his lap. "This might be the cheesiest thing ever, but I wrote you a song…" Ash blinked, almost jumping in her seat as he held the red pick between long fingers.

"You've been practicing? I'm impressed."

"Thanks!" He winked at her direction. "I did have a great tutor."

Ash sat comfortably while leaning closer to the screen, briefly remembering the simple chords she taught him when Buster asked.

Captivated gaze watched gentle fingertips position over specific strings, right hand firmly holding the pick before strumming a soft melody.

She held her breath once he began singing softly, mesmerized by his voice once he closed his eyes, immersed within the lyrics. Goosebumps prickling beneath her fur, Ash clutched her hands together above her heart.

"' _Cause your love takes me to paradise_ …"

Swaying at the beat, her mind drifted, imagining them singing his song.

Would piano and guitar sound well together?

 _"Yeah, you make me feel like…I've been locked out of heaven…For too long…"_

A few months ago, they planned on a duet, but dismissed on the idea as her manager pushed Ash to begin promoting her new album. Johnny didn't mind. He only supported her as he watched her on TV, messaging to say he'd already pre-ordered her live concert CD.

"You've got to sign it once you return!"

Ash shook the memory away to resume listening to her boyfriend's song, claiming it as the best Valentine's gift. Ever.

 _"Oh, yeah-eh-eh, yeahhh…"_


End file.
